Goddess of Time
The Goddess of Time is a character mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is a great deity mentioned several times, including by Tatl and the Grateful Man, both of whom ask for her help when faced with the impending destruction of Termina. Despite being mentioned a number of times, her existence is unconfirmed although It is hinted in a flashback that the goddess is responsible for Link's ability to travel back in time to the dawn of the First Day whenever he sees fit. Biography When Link reclaims his Ocarina of Time from the Skull Kid, he remembers a meeting with Princess Zelda prior to leaving Hyrule. In this memory, Princess Zelda tells him that if he is ever in need of assistance, he should play the "Song of Time", and the Goddess of Time will come to his aid. It is also probable, though never explicitly stated, that the goddess also allows Link to manipulate time with the "Inverted Song of Time" and "Song of Double Time", although the Stylin' Scarecrow is the one who mentions these songs. Interestingly, she is also apparently worshiped in Termina as well as she is mentioned by at least two denizens of Termina, the Deku Butler and the Grateful Man. The Deku Butler prays to her due to the Deku King rash decision to imprison the Monkey over the Deku Princess' disappearance and over the King's refusal to listen to reason. The Grateful Man desperately prays to her (after purchasing the Oceanside Spider House from Link) for more time in response to the impending threat of the falling Moon. Theories Identity Many fans have come to believe that the Goddess of Time is in fact Nayru due to Princess Zelda's association with time as well as the Triforce of Wisdom. Also, the oracle, Nayru, who is named after the goddess, has control over time. It is also possible that Hylia is the Goddess of Time, since she is associated with the Gates of Time. Alternatively, Farore may be the Goddess of Time. This theory is supported by Link's association with time. Also, Ciela, the Spirit of Courage, is also called the Spirit of Time. Separate Goddess It is also possible that the Goddess of Time is a different Goddess all together from the Golden Goddesses and Hylia. Evidence of this is that Zelda never referred to the Goddess of Time by name, never referring to her as either Nayru, Farore, or Hylia as their names are known of in Hyrule (though it is possible that the Goddess Hylia may have been forgotten since the events of Skyward Sword as she is never mentioned after this save for the Lake that bares her name, though given Zelda being a member of the Royal Family it is possible that she may know of her existence as well). Goddess of Termina and Hyrule The Goddess of Time is unique in that she is the only Goddess known by both the denizens of Hyrule (as Zelda speaks of her) and Termina (as she is mentioned by the Deku Butler and Grateful Man). This may be due to her association with time which may allow her to transcend dimensions. Goddesses of Time Alternatively Hyrule and Termina may each have their own separate Goddess of Time or the Goddess of Time in Hyrule and the Goddess of Time in Termina are counterparts of one another. Hylia's Bloodline If Hylia is the Goddess of Time, then this leads to a intriguing possibility. As Hylia was reincarnated into Skyward Sword Zelda, it is possible that her descendants inherited some of her divine powers (which may explain some of the powerful abilities possessed by the various incarnations of Zelda) and such as her ability to influence time. If this is true, it may explain how Princess Zelda was able to send the Hero of Time back to relive his childhood (by combining her power with the Ocarina of Time) at the end of Ocarina of Time. It should be noted however that the powers of the Royal Family are hinted in The Minish Cap ''to come from the Light Force, a sacred power granted from the Minish Race. It is alternatively possible that ''Skyward Sword ''Zelda's descendants are actually the incarnations of Link from after the events of ''Skyward Sword, which would explain why some of them have a means of time travel. This would fit in together with the words Demise stated to ''Skyward Sword ''Link before being vanquished by the hero, alongside the means of pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal. It is quite possible however, that Hylia's powers actually have little to do with ether character being able to manipulate time to an extent, and it is just the powers of the Ocarina of Time that grants these abilities. However it is possible that the power of the Ocarina of Time itself is tied to Hylia as she is associated with the creation of the Master Sword which similarly possesses power over time and is sometimes referred to as the Sword of Time. es:Diosa del Tiempo Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters